A transflective liquid crystal display device has features of low power consumption and strong adaptability, and is widely used in mobile display devices such as mobile phone, flat computer and etc. Each pixel unit of the transflective display device has a reflective area and a transmissive area. In an environment of intensive light, the light irradiated to the reflective area from the outside serves as the light source of the reflective area so that the display area displays images; meanwhile, the transmissive area displays images through the light irradiated from a backlight source.
The defects of the prior art lie in that in an outdoor environment of intensive light irradiation, the brightness of the transmissive area and the reflective area of the transflective liquid crystal display device is not consistent, which results in poor display effect of the transflective liquid crystal display device.